dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Redcliffe Castle
} |name = Redcliffe Castle |icon = Ico_Castle.png |image = Castle Redcliffe.jpg |px = 270px |type = Castle |location = Hinterlands, Ferelden |exits = World map Redcliffe Dungeons |sections = Redcliffe Dungeons Redcliffe Castle - Main Floor Redcliffe Castle - Upper Floor |inhabitants = Humans |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Redcliffe Castle is the seat of the Guerrin family. In the valley below is Redcliffe Village. The castle provides soldiers for the entire Redcliffe region. Redcliffe's coat of arms is a tower atop a red cliff on a white background. Background Castle Redcliffe has stood for far longer than the village it protects. Since the days of the Alamarri clans, the castle has guarded the main pass through the Frostback Mountains into Orlais. Redcliffe Castle is the first and last line of defense for the sole land route into Ferelden, and the country has never fallen to any force that did not first take Redcliffe.Redcliffe. Dragon Age. It was here that the Avvar hill folk came to strike at the lowlands to the east, and it was this castle that the Orlesian Empire needed to control before conquering Ferelden. That was no easy task, for while the folk of Redcliffe may be simple, they are also proud of their ancient role as Ferelden's protectors from incursion. "There is iron in the hills, as there is in the people" goes the local saying, and no one disbelieves it. The fortress has endured many sieges. On only three such occasions was it successfully taken - first by Calenhad Theirin,Codex entry: History of Ferelden: Chapter 1 much later by Orlesian nobility, and most recently when restored to the Guerrins in the Fereldan Rebellion. The castle is popularly described as "unassailable" in spite of these three attacks. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition Magister Alexius invites the Herald of Andraste to Redcliffe Castle to negotiate for the southern mages' aid. Secretly he intends to capture the Herald and present them as a trophy to the Venatori's mysterious deity; The Elder One. Inquisition soldiers infiltrate the castle during the negotiation however and kill the Venatori before they can proceed with their plan. In desperation Alexius attempts to use his unique time-distorting magic and kill the Herald, however Dorian Pavus intervenes and the Herald and Dorian are flung forward through time a year into the future. They discover that Alexius has held on to Redcliffe Castle, turning it into a major Venatori stronghold in southern Thedas and both the Inquisition and Ferelden have failed in their attempts to oust the Venatori from the fortress. Magister Alexius has greatly expanded the Castle's underground chambers and outer fortifications and the castle is now overgrown with Red lyrium deposits. Alexius has also allowed rifts into the Fade to open throughout the Castle, leaving whole sections of the fortress overrun with Demons. Alexius himself has installed a unique and seemingly impenetrable barrier door which blocks access to the throne room, a door that can only be opened with all five of the red lyrium rings held by his most trusted Venatori mages. The Herald and Dorian, together with their allies, kill Alexius and return to their original time and Magister Alexius is swiftly captured thus preventing Alexius' version of Redcliffe Castle from ever coming to be. }} Quests Dragon Age: Origins Main Quests Side Quests Dragon Age: Inquisition Main Quests Characters * Arl Eamon Guerrin * Arlessa Isolde Guerrin * Bann Teagan - Eamon's younger brother, Bann of Rainsfere. * Connor Guerrin - Son of Isolde and Eamon. * Jowan - A mage imprisoned in the dungeon. * Valena - Servant to Arlessa Isolde and daughter of the village blacksmith Owen. * Ser Perth - He enters the Castle as soon as the Gate Lever is activated. * First Enchanter Irving (only if certain choices are made during Broken Circle and Arl of Redcliffe) * Cassian (only after a particular decision during Nature of the Beast) Enemies Dragon Age: Origins * Revenant (Demon, Lieutenant) * Skeleton archer (Demon, Normal) * Shambling corpse (Demon, Normal) * Lesser shade (Demon, Normal) * Greater shade (Demon, Lieutenant) * Enraged corpse (Demon, Normal) * Undead corpses of various named villagers (Demon, Normal) - only if the Warden failed to aid Redcliffe. * Devouring corpse (Demon, Normal & Lieutenant) * Mabari (Animal, Normal & Lieutenant) * Bann Teagan (Human,Lieutenant,Champion) (while temporarily ensorceled) * Guard (Human, Critter) - Two sword-and-shield warriors (with Shield Pummel and Assault) and 4 Crossbowmen (with Aim and Shattering Shot) * Suit of armor (Human, Normal, Warrior, Champion) - These appear decorative, but as the Warden passes through the hall they will become animated and attack. * Chamberlain (Human, Normal) * Desire Demon (Demon, Boss) (if a possessed Connor is incited to combat) Dragon Age: Inquisition * Venatori ** Venatori Zealot ** Venatori Marksman ** Venatori Spellbinder ** Venatori Gladiator * Lesser Shade * Wraith Notable items Dragon Age: Origins Main Floor , carried by the Chamberlain Upper Floor Notable gifts for companions Main Floor for Alistair, found on the desk in Arl Eamon's study for Dog, in a . for the Secret Companion, in a . , in a . Upper Floor for Alistair, in a on the Second Floor. for Sten, in a . for Wynne, on a . for Secret Companion, in a (only during the Final Onslaught) Dragon Age: Inquisition *Circle of Magi Banner - from a box in the Upper Royal Wing - '' in a room before the Main Hall'' Codex entries Dragon Age: Origins , book in upstairs chantry , book in Eamon's study , book in guest room , book in Connor's room , book in Eamon's room , book in Eamon's room Dragon Age: Inquisition Containers Courtyard * (Generic, Elite) * (Generic, Elite) Armoury * (Generic Armor, Normal) * (Generic Armor, Elite) * (Generic Weapons, Elite) * (Generic Weapons, Normal) * (Generic Weapons, Normal) * (Generic Weapons, Normal) - contains Heavy Maul Kennels * (Special) - contains kaddis and lamb bone * (Generic, Critter) Main Floor, north corridor * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) * (Generic, Normal) Main Floor, south * (Books and Scrolls, Critter) - contains * (Ferelden, Elite) - locked Upper Floor, bedrooms * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Elite) The Vault * (Generic Armor, Boss) * (Orlesian, Elite) - contains * (Ferelden, Boss) - contains Eamon's Shield * (Ferelden, Elite) * (Generic Weapons, Boss) - contains The Fox's Bow * (Generic Weapons, Elite) - contains Chevalier's Mace Special objects * Gate Lever - pulling it opens the inner gate, beyond which Ser Perth and his surviving knights wait to join the liberation of the castle * Landmark Tree - for Dog, in the courtyard Trivia * If the vault is looted before "The Arl of Redcliffe" is advanced, the castle's Quartermaster and a servant can be overheard mentioning that not much of the treasury remains. Gallery Castle_Redcliffe.jpg|Redcliff Castle in Dragon Age: Origins Redcliff Castle Inquisition.jpg|Redcliffe Castle from across Lake Calenhad Area-Redcliffe Castle.jpg.jpg|Entrance Area-Redcliffe Castle - Main Floor.jpg|Main Floor Area-Redcliffe Castle - Upper Floor.jpg|Upper Floor Redcliffe concept art.jpg|Redcliffe castle concept art Dragon Age: Inquisition Maps Redcliffe Castle - Lower Cells.png|Redcliffe Castle Lower Cells Map Redcliffe Castle - Upper Cells.png|Redcliffe Castle Upper Cells Map Redcliffe Castle - North Dungeon.png|Redcliffe Castle North Dungeon Map Redcliffe Castle - South Dungeon.png|Redcliffe Castle South Dungeon Map Redcliffe Castle - Exterior.png|Redcliffe Castle Exterior Map Redcliffe Castle - Courtyard.png|Redcliffe Castle Courtyard MaP Upper Royal Wing Map Redcliffe Castle.png|Redcliffe Castle Upper Royal Wing Map Redcliffe Castle - Lower Royal Wing.png|Redcliffe Castle Lower Royal Wing Map References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Redcliffe locations Category:Fortresses Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations